johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny vs. Super Soaking Cyborgs
'''Johnny vs. Super Soaking Cyborgs '''is the second part of the 26th episode and the 52th episode over all. Summary The Twins invent Boyborgs to make Gil jealous. Unfortunately, the Boyborgs decide to eliminate Gil after finding out that the Twins love Gil more than them. Plot Johnny and Dukey have beaten every kid in the neighborhood in their water gun fights, including Bumper. They only have to defeat the queen, Sissy. Sissy gets a powerful water gun she just ordered and it soaks right down to a person's underwear. Johnny and Dukey get soaked and blown away into the water tower. They enter the lab and ask Susan and Mary for a stronger water gun to beat Sissy. However, they're watching Gil take out the trash, but they grant his wish. After constructing them, they ask Johnny to give advice to get Gil. Johnny suggests finding other boys to make him jealous. Susan and Mary take his advice and kick him and Dukey out of the lab so they could work. Johnny and Dukey soak Bumper again. However, three guys say hello to Johnny, similar to how Gil does it. Johnny and Dukey, confused, see the girls. They say they made three Boyborgs, Phil, Bill, and Will. They explain they programmed them to make them in love with the girls. Mary says they'll be going to the skate park, where Gil is. Due to the Boyborgs' excellence in skating, Gil observes. Susan and Mary explain they're not dating them, much to the Boyborgs' dismay. He invites the girls to his pool party without the Boyborgs, making them incredibly angry. They then vow to destroy him. Just as Johnny was about to soak Sissy, Susan and Mary take the water guns away and explain that he and Dukey need to hatch a plan to stop the Boyborgs from destroying Gil, or they won't get the guns back. Johnny tells them to protect Gil while he stops the Boyborgs. The girls kidnap Gil while he prepares for the pool party. Susan tells Mary it's against his will, but technically it's holding. Meanwhile, Johnny and Dukey spot the Boyborgs. Phil and Bill take away their water guns while Will improves on them, making them stronger than ever. The boys run and hide from a tree where Phil and Bill blasted it with water, cutting it down. The two were still able to retreat to the lab. They enter the lab where they find Gil in a titanium box, saying hi to Johnny. Titanium is the only thing that can't be gushed down with water. Susan and Mary reveal that the water guns can blow up massive stuff when squirted. They also say that the Boyborgs have chips in their ears that can be shorted out by water, which is Johnny's job to do. They also give him and Dukey radios to contact them while they hold Gil. The Boyborgs split up. Bumper squirts Bill and he tries to retaliate, but Johnny saves him just in time. Johnny and Dukey dress as fashion people to inform Bill that he does not 'accessorize', but he will if he wears a hat with funnels into his ears. The other kids and Bumper squirt him, making Bill short out. Dukey also suggests hosing down Phil with a hose and a fire extinguisher. Johnny gets Phil's attention by squirting him in the back, then Dukey hoses Phil down. Water gets into Phil's ears, shorting him out. Will is the last Boyborg. The two try soaking him, but he isn't shorting out. Susan informs them in the radio they are adjusting into protecting themselves from water. Will vows to find Gil, even if he has to wipe out the entire neighborhood. Dukey is forced to dress as Gil, and impersonate him. Will tries to aim, but Johnny informs Dukey to run. Dukey doesn't like the plan. Sissy tries to squirt Johnny to win, but Johnny squirts her first and tells her that he needs to save the neighborhood. The duo hit the water tower. Johnny gives a few last squirts at Will. Will retaliates, blasting the water tower, causing it to collapse on top of him and making water fall from it, soaking Will badly and finally shorting him out. Susan and Mary cheer for Johnny for saving the neighborhood from the clutches of the Boyborgs. Gil is released from the titanium box and angrily uninvites the girls for kidnapping him(unaware that it was to save him). He says hi to Johnny before exiting. The girls continue spying on Gil, swooning over him. Johnny and Dukey look at each other, confused. Trivia *It is possible that this episode took place before Johnny Hollywood. One possible theory is that since Gil didn't invite the Twins, they most likely spied on him instead at the pool party. It is also possible that Gil instead invited Johnny and Dukey to the pool party. Goofs Gallery Evil Gil.png Will Eliminated.png Uh Oh.png Dukey and Will.png Plugs.png Come at me Bro!.png *SPLASH*.png Destroyed.png New Upgrades.png Modifications.png Gilbots & Blasters.png Destroyed Bill.png Damaged.png Goofy Hat.png Distraction.png Weakness.png Marching.png Furious Bots.png Evil Boyborgs.png Boyborgs & Twins.png Boyborgs in Love.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Stubs Category:Plot Needed Category:Incomplete pages Category:Images Requested Category:Vhs